


Gift of Jet

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Lefou sees something that makes him think of Stanley.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gift of Jet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



The slender box was set down on top of some of Stanley’s finished work. He blinked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Lefou. “Qu'est-ce que c’est?” he asked, setting down the shirt he had been in the middle of repairing.

Lefou shrugged, smiling a little. “Just something I thought you would like,” he said. He watched as Stanley undid the simple string keeping the box closed, lifting up the lid. “I noticed that some of the beads on your rosary were starting to become rough and splintered. I thought maybe this would feel better and you could still use the other one of course but…”

Stanley lifted the rosary made out of black jet and silver out of the box. His fingers moved without him thinking about it, gently wrapping some of the beads around them. He ran his thumb over one of the beads, feeling how smooth and cold it was against his skin. The feeling made him feel calmer already, comforted by the roll of the beads between his fingers. He looked up at Lefou again, licking his lips once as he tried to find the right words to say.

“I’m not trying to replace the ones Père Robert gave you,” Lefou quickly said. “But I remembered a few weeks ago when you couldn’t find them and you had that really bad anxiety attack until I found them for you. With two there’s less of a chance of you losing them, oui? Misplacing one doesn’t have to be so bad if you have another.”

Stanley pushed his chair back, standing up to pull Lefou into his arms. He buried his face against his neck and Lefou could feel hot tears.

“Stanley?”

“You are always so considerate!” Stanley murmured against his skin. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Lefou just laughed, rubbing Stanley’s back to comfort him. “It’s just a rosary,” he said.

“Oui, but it is a rosary from you and you bought it for me to spare my fingers from splinters and..!” Stanley burst into fresh tears, hugging Lefou tight against his chest.

He could only sigh, rubbing Stanley’s back in comfort. “I thought black jet would go well with your eyes. I know your eyes are brown but sometimes they look so dark and deep and…”

Stanley laughed softly, “you are making me blush,” he murmured.

“I love you,” he softly said.

“I love you too,” Stanley returned, trying and failing not to start hiccuping from his tears. He sniffled as Lefou used a handkerchief to dab at his eyes, mindful not to smudge the eyeliner Stanley wore. 


End file.
